helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahiro Rima
Mahiro Rima(まひろリーマ)is a member of Ka-wa-ii! She is a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. History 2004-2007 Mahiro Rima passed the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei auditions along with 30 other girls being the youngest at five and was added to Hello! Pro Kenshuusei as a suprise. 2008-2009 She along with Maeda Yuuka, Saho Akari, Wada Ayaka, and Fukuda Kanon joined the sub unit, Shugo Chara Egg! to preform the openings for the anime Shugo Chara!, taking the place of Buono. She was Amulet Cross. When Maeda, Wada, and Fukuda left and the new members came in she still stayed in the unit until the the release 'Watashi No Tamago' when she left to audition for 'Hello! Pro Girls' and made it in with eleven other girls and was put into Ka-wa-ii! with five other girls. 2010 Mahiro debut in Ka-wa-ii! in the single Go Girl Go! in January. Tsunku release this statement shortly after the release of the single, the statement was about about Mahiro. I'm shocked to see Mahiro-san improving so much! In 2004 she was untrained and her voice was weak, so I didn't pass her, though later I realized ther was hope for her and added her in as a suprise. She's a different girl now and in no time she will probably be in the lead."'' Mahiro Rima along with fellow Ka-wa-ii! member Ogawa Melody formed the duo Shooting☆Star to perform songs at Hello! Project concerts and will release singles as well 2011 In Febuary, Mahiro was in a stage play called 'Shooting☆Star Girl~' with Ogawa Saki, Maeda Yuuka, Tanaka Reina and Miyamoto Karin. The play ran from Febuary 17th to Febuary 21st. On December 13, it was annoucnced that Mahiro Rima, Tamura Meimi, Ito Misaki, and Kudo Hakura would be forming the unit Smile On! which would release their first single, Go On to Dream!, on January 31, 2012. 2012 Mahiro's photobook 'Vivid Rose' was released on Febuary 14th. There would be four handshake events in Tokyo, Chiba, Saitama, and Yokohama to comemorate the release In March Mahiro opened her Ameba blog, becoming the third Ka-wa-ii member to get a blog. Her first post was called '''Excited to Tell! In July she was in a photo shoot for UTB+ magazine as Top Idol 2012. She was interviewed for UTB+ magazine for Young Idol 2012 along with Tamura Meimi. In December she parciptated in a photo shoot with Happy Jikan and Zone. She also anounced the auditions for Ka-wa-ii! second generation. The auditons are called ~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today~Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~ and will take place on January 1, 2013. 2013 On January 16 it was annouced that Mahiro Rima and Ogawa Melody will be in a drama called Skip Heart! Mahiro Rima will be playing one of the main characters, Tanaka Mizuki. In Febuary, it was announced that Mahiro Rima and Nao Rika will form the duo Ka-Ma. They will debut in August, 2013 with the single Miju-Zettai!. Profile *'Name:' Mahiro Rima *'Nickname(s): '''Ri-chii *'Birthdate: Febuary 5,1998 (age 14) *'''Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan *'Bloodtype: '''A *'Height: 152.4 *'''Hello!Project Status: **2004-06-30: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member **2009-09-??: Ka-wa-ii! Member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2004-6-30: Memeber *'Years In Hello!Project: 9' *'Years in Ka-wa-ii!: 4' *'Ka-wa-ii Color: ''Dark Blue''' *'Specialty: '''Acrobatics *'Looks Up To: Kami Eri **'''Hello!Project Groups: ***Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2004-2009) ***Shugo Chara Egg! (2008-2010) ***Ka-wa-ii! (2009-present) ***Shooting☆Star(2010-present) ***Smile On!(2011-present) Discrography Singles Participated In Ka-wa-ii! #Go Girl Go!(Debut) #Love Cider(愛サイダー) #Zettai Bomber!(絶体絶命の爆撃機！) #Dreamer. #Viva La Party~! #Fly Away My Love.(マイ·ラヴ·フライ·アウェイ) #I Love You! #Electro Love(エレクトロ愛) #Hai, Hai,Hai!! #Please Senpai!(先輩をしてください！) #Take a Chance! #Rock On!~ Shugo Chara Egg! #Minna no Tamago #Shugo Shugo! Shooting☆Star #Shooting Wish #Puppy Love #Apple Love Song(アップルのラブソング) #BREAK FREE!! #Double Trouble #Nippon Wow Wow!~(ニッポンうわーうわー！〜) Smile Cure! #Smile On! #Dot Bikini #Cha Cha SING #Lovely Girl! Albums Participated In Ka-wa-ii! #WE ARE KA-WA-II!!!! Shooting☆Star #Star Girl! Smile Cure! #Smile Cure Best~! Works Theater #2011-2-17 ~Shooting✰Star Girl~ T.V Dramas #2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen #2013-2014 Skip Heart!♥ Photobooks #2012-2-14 Vivid Rose Triva *She's currently the youngest member in Shooting✰Star. *She is one of the lead vocalist in Smile-Cure and in Ka-wa-ii! *She is the only member in Ka-wa-ii to have a photobook. *Her favorite color is teal. *She's the only one in Hello! Project to have natural blonde hair and blue eyes *She's part British. *She broke her thumb before while riding her bike. *She plays the piano and violin. *She's considered the klutz of Ka-wa-ii! *Her favorite class is Chinese *She speaks English and some Chinese. *Eats bread for breakfast. *She's the only Shugo Chara Egg! member that wasn't in Shugo Chara! the Musical. *Her best friend is Nao Rika *The pairing name of Nao Rika and Mahiro Rima is NaMa. Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls Category:2010 Debuts Category:2012 Photobooks Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Mahiro Rima Mahiro Rima